One Moment: People Always Leave
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Daltonverse. character death. There is a moment when you realize that you are at your lowest point, and everything is your fault. This is that moment for Logan.


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and to FOX. I should have a beta since I wrote the wrong name all through this the first time I posted it. Reasons why I shouldn't write at 2am. Welp. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>There is a moment in everyone's life, where they take in their surroundings and realized that they messed up. Everyone hits a low point, a point where they are slapped with reality and the choices that they made are laid out in front of them, served on a platter alongside their dignity. Logan was having that moment right now. And it was the longest moment of his life.<p>

Logan didn't want to go to this charity event. Not because he had something better to do, or because he didn't want to support charity. But that particular event had rumors of too many people he thought he'd left behind showing up. Like world-famous singer/songwriter Blaine Anderson and his husband, Kurt Hummel. Like his former best friend, Julian Larson-Armstrong, who told him he loved him their junior year of high school, and then disappeared as soon as he was able to walk again. Logan hadn't talked to him in years. Logan hadn't talked to anyone from Dalton in years. He liked it better that way.

They all said they loved him. They all said they cared. People always leave.

But he had to be there. It was his duty, as senator, to show up and put on a good face. Good thing there was an open bar. And good thing it had been five years. They left him behind; they probably wouldn't recognize him anyway.

Logan made his way from the bar, drink in hand, over to an empty table, smooth jazz playing in the background. He had smiled, shook hands, and avoided his past tonight, and he was indulging in one last drink before he made his escape. Sitting down, he pulled out his phone to send off a quick text to his secretary to call him a car – he was in no position to drive and he didn't want to spend anymore time here than necessary.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the jazz stopped. Over in the corner, about fifteen feet from where Logan was sitting, a spotlight came on and a young man stepped into the light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest tonight, here to perform for you."

Logan clenched his glass in anticipation. _No .__No. __Please __do __not be __anyone __I __do __not __want __to __see. __Wait __until __I __leave. __Wait._

"We have singer/songwriter Blaine Anderson here tonight to perform his newest single, featuring Julian Larson-Armstrong and up-and-coming artist, Joshua Tipton."

Logan was surprised he didn't break the glass with how tightly his fist was clenched around it. He felt his stomach drop, his heart felt like it was stuck in his throat, he felt like he was going to throw up. This had to be a joke, right? What are the odds that the three people who messed up his life the most would be singing together, here, tonight?

He fought the urge to run – he was an adult now. He turned towards the illuminated area and had to dig his nails into his leg, cause himself pain, trying to drown out the way his heart was pounding when he laid his eyes on the boys, no men, who loved him and left him. Five years had done them all well. The billboards and magazines that he had seen in passing had not done any of them justice. They were still as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on them, if not more so. If only he hadn't stayed for that last drink.

Blaine slid onto the piano bench, Julian and Joshua sat at stools next to the piano, and Blaine began to play. And then Joshua opened his mouth and began to sing.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

Logan had forgotten what a beautiful voice Joshua had. He had pushed those memories out of his head when everything blew up in his face sophomore year of high school. The beat of the music picked up and Joshua continued singing.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and_

_It's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go ahead and sell me out_

_And I'll lay your ship bare_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Logan couldn't do this. He couldn't sit here and listen to Joshua singing about a broken relationship.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

"We could have had it all Joshua. But people always leave, right?" Logan muttered to himself before getting out of his chair. He couldn't do this. He made it two steps before Julian started singing, stopping Logan in his tracks.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

Logan was stuck in place. _Sometimes __it __lasts __in __love, __but __sometimes __it __hurts __instead_. That was the last thing Julian ever said to him. Before he was gone. Logan turned around, almost scared to see if Julian was looking at him as he was singing, but Julian was looking at the wall behind him. Singing to no one, singing to everyone, singing to someone…probably to him, not knowing that he was right there. Hearing everything. Feeling everything. _No._

Logan wasn't going to feel this now. He wasn't going to care now. He turned to leave again as Blaine began to sing.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb, I can't breathe..._

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't ask you you're the justice on me_

_I can't give you all you think you gave me_

_Time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables_

_Oh._ It hit Logan like a ton of bricks. It wasn't just a coincidence that they were all his exes of sorts. This wasn't fate. This was a choice. This song, it was about him. They hadn't left him. He pushed them away. He didn't just push them away, he pushed them into things and he made sure they were too broken to pick themselves back up to come back to him.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

He was in his own personal hell.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

Blaine had loved him and he pushed him away in favor of Joshua. He could have had it all with Joshua, but he pushed him towards Blaine. Julian, loved him through all of that, but he was too blinded by anger at Julian's secret to see what was in front of him.

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables_

There is a moment, in everyone's life, when they realize they've hit rock bottom and there is no one to blame but themselves. This was that moment for Logan.

He slammed down his empty glass on the table, and turned on his heel, quickly making his way out of the building. He waved off his car, opting to walk home. He was drunk, he was angry, and he didn't care. He never even saw the car lights.

If you could have asked him, he would have told you it was better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is Rolling In The DeepSomeone Like You/Turning Tables mash-up performed by Alex Goot, all songs by ADELE.**


End file.
